


Holy

by interlude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in his eyes you often see oceans -<br/>a power that reminds you of the holy being he truly is</p>
<p>- relationship/character study</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy

in his eyes you often see oceans,  
and at times they flash with a blinding light  
that reminds you,  
quite suddenly -  
a thought that grips your insides,  
that steals your breath, that makes the world spin:

that this being in front of you is no man,  
but a holy power bursting from within the confines of a salesman from Illinois;

it frightens you, this truth:  
that this dark-haired, blue-eyed _thing_ you call your friend,  
can shake mountains,  
can travel the heavens,  
can span cities,  
can fight against hell,  
could eradicate you with a single thought.

but sometimes it frightens you more to realize,  
that this big-hearted curious _friend_ you call your family,  
choses instead to shake your enemies,  
travels at your side,  
limits his being for your convenience,  
and fought against hell for  
 _you._

that this being who could kill you so simply,  
that looms so high above you,  
could never willingly bring himself to do anything

but protect you.


End file.
